The New Kid
by kgirl999
Summary: Corinne is a girl who has been friend with t.j for years. what happens when she moves to town and befriends the gang. what secrets will come out.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day of high school at my new school and I have just moved to a new town and I only know a few people. One of my mom's friends from college lives here with her son. His name is T.J and we will be going to the same school. I hope it is easier to make friends here then it was at my last school. We have had to move a couple times in the past because of my dad's work but he got a new job hear and hopefully that won't happen anymore.

I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Corinne. I have gone to multiple schools over the years and I hope I don't have to move again. I love movies and TV shows, and any musical or movie with songs. I guess that is why I love Disney so much. I dress as a somewhat casual cosplay or just inspired outfits I get from movies. I do not stand for bullying and will stand up to whoever whenever.

I start to get ready for school. I am wearing my Pegasus inspired outfit. I was wearing my white strapless sweet heart neck line dress with lace covering it and a corset styled top, white corset arm warmers with a teal ribbon going down the front of them. With that I was wearing my teal sparkly shoes, and teal leather tote bag. For jewelry I had on a pair of angel wing earrings, an angle wing ring where the wings made the shape of a heart, a ring with a teal heart shaped gem, and a necklace with a teal heart shaped gem. For makeup I was wearing a smoky teal eye and a pink lip gloss. And I was wearing my long light blonde wig.

I wear wigs because I change my hair to match the outfit. Some people find it weird, I don't. Once I was ready I grabbed my teal tote packed it with the school supplies I would need and headed downstairs to get breakfast. When I walked in to the kitchen my mom had made oatmeal. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, touched up my makeup, and headed out the door. I pulled on a pair of black flats to walk to school in. The heals that I'm wearing with this outfit might be cute but they hurt to walk in.

It took me about 20 minutes to walk to school. I headed in to the office to get my schedule. All the other kids got theirs the day before but I was moving in to my house and was still driving there when they got them. I then headed to my locker, I pulled out some things from my bag to decorate my locker. I pulled out a pencil holder, a mirror that had a magnet to stick to the door of my locker, some old picture of me and some friends as kids which I stuck up with magnets that looked like thumbtacks. One of the pictures was me and T.J when we were in kindergarten, it was the first time we remember meeting the couple times before that we were babies. I also put in my lab coat that I had gotten, my clothes are expensive I can't afford to spill stuff on them in art or science when I have those classes. I then went out the front doors to wait for the bell to ring. I had shown up to school a half hour early to get my schedule and make sure there were no problems with that. I had about 20 min till school started.

I sat on the steps of the school switched to my heels, and started to colour code my schedule. First semester I had gym, English, art, and drama. Second semester I had math, home economics, geography, and science.

I heard a loud ruckus and looked up. I saw a group of 6 people walking towards me. I recognized one of them to be T.J, no one had told him that I was moving here and that we would be going to the same school. It was supposed to be a surprise. They stopped and started to talk in a group. I could hear them talking about their schedules. I pulled out my phone and texted him. "I see you." I watched as he pulled out his phone read the message and looked around.

"Are you ok Teej?" the one girl with black hair asked

"Yea" he answered.

He spotted me and smiled. I got up and walked over to him. His friends were looking at me. I could tell no one knew what to think of me. I dress different from everyone at the school. When I got to him we hugged. He pulled me off to the side for a second and I explained what had happened with my dad's job and moving again. He introduced me to all his friends, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey. I asked them what classes they all had. I had gym first with Spinelli, then I had English with Mikey and T.J, then I had art alone then I had drama with everyone. We talked till the bell rang.

I had gym first. I changed into my gym clothes. I was wearing a white Bambi shirt with black sleeves, black track pants and grey head phones. Then I headed in to the gym. We talked about the course for the first half hour then played dodge ball. I was on the same team as Spinelli. On the other team were 4 whiny girls they just kept complaining. We got them out first. My team won the game and the teacher gave us all chocolate bars, but they were the small Halloween ones that you give out to the kids.

After that I changed back in to my outfit, redid my hair and makeup. I had to fix my wig because I did not take it off during gym. I was ready in about the same time it took most of the other girls to get ready. I walked to English and meet up with Mikey outside the classroom. We headed inside and found 3 seats nest to each other the way the seats were they were separated in rows. Mikey sat in the front row while T.J and I sat behind him. We talked about the course for the first half hour and then we were told to write a journal about what we did this summer. I wrote that and chatted with the guys. The bell rang as I finished and I handed it in.

After English was lunch. I headed to the cafeteria to buy my lunch. I bought a salad and water. I was trying to eat healthier this year. I wonder how long this will last. I paid for my food and went to find the gang. I found them and we headed outside. We ate and talked about all sorts of different things. They asked me a bunch of questions about me and how I knew T.J and if we dated or were dating. He almost choked on his food when they mentioned that. When the bell rang I headed to art.

I went to my locker and grabbed my lab coat, I was not getting paint or anything on my dress. It was the same thing again we talked for a half an hour about the course then we were told to draw something in the room. On the teacher's desk was a picture of a cat. I spent the rest of class drawing that. I pulled out all my supplies I had all the items to properly shade and everything. I got about an eighth of the picture done. I packed up my sketch stuff and headed off to last period.

It was drama and I had that with everyone. Same deal talk for 30 min then we were told to write a script that we would present in a week. We were allowed in groups of six but I sweet talked the teacher in to a group of seven, ours just had to be really good. We planned to do a mixed up fairy tale where we combined a whole bunch of stories into one. We were going to do a Disney princess one and dress up as the princesses even the guys agreed to do it. The bell rang and we all headed out. They invited me to go to Kelso's but I had to head home and continue to unpack because I wanted the boxes out of my room.

**AN: i want to know what you think of this story. i might make it in to a slash not sure yet. let me know what you guys think i should do. please review **


	2. Chapter 2

I got home and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Then I started to unpack my clothes. I had a lot of them. I dress up in many styles depending on my mood for the day. The problem with unpacking my clothes was a lot of it had to be ironed because of wrinkles from being in those boxes. It took me a couple hours but I managed to get all my clothes unpacked and put away. I had to then take a break for dinner. We had steak, potatoes, carrots, and broccoli. After that I put away my books and movies. I collect TV seasons on DVD. Most of them are form the 70's,80's, and 90's. I also collect Disney movies.

I finished unpacking most of the major stuff for my room and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and had to get ready for school. Today my outfit was inspired by Minnie Mouse. I was wearing a black corset, a skirt that was red with white polka dots and black lace under it, red shoes with a red bow with white polka dots on it. For my accessories I was wearing a Mickey and Minnie mouse earrings, a Minnie mouse necklace, and Minnie mouse ears with a bow that was red with white polka dots, my Minnie mouse sparkly phone case, and a Minnie mouse tote bag. For my makeup I had red lips, red eye shadow with white polka dots and mouse head in black in the corner of my eyelids, my nails were red with white dots and little Minnie mouse heads.

Once I was ready I headed off to school. I walked to school and found Spinelli and Gretchen standing by their lockers. I headed over to them.

"Hey girls" I said

"Hey, what with the outfits?" Spinelli asked.

" I don't know. I just like to dress up."

We talked till we saw the guys coming our way. They were laughing and having a good time. We all started to talk. We were talking about what to do this weekend.

"What do you think Teej?" Spinelli asked

"Huh? Sorry I zoned out there"

I looked over to see what he was looking at. He had been staring at someone for like 10 minutes with the rest of the gang mot noticing. The bell rang and we all headed off to drama which we had first. We planned our play. It was going to be the Disney princesses having a tea party complaining. When the bell rang I gave T.J a note. 'Meet me at my locker at lunch. Very important!'

The way the schedule works is you have the last period class from the day before and then you head down the schedule. I then had gym. After gym I went to my locker to put my stuff away and wait for T.J. I watched him walk over to my locker.

"Hey, what was so IMPORTANT?" he asked

I ignored the sarcasm in his voice and asked my own question. "Who were you staring at earlier?"

"N-No one, why would you think I was staring at someone?" He rambled on.

"oh no reason other than I saw you and you were distracted while doing this."

"I-I-I got to go." He ran off.

The rest of the day consisted of T.J avoiding me and the rest of the gang. At the end of the day I got a text from my mom. I was supposed to head to T.J's house for dinner, and his mom would pick me up after school. I walked out to the front of and headed to T.J's mom's car.

We headed to their house and hung out in his room. We were playing video games in silence till dinner and it was awkwardly silent during dinner. We finished our homework while our parents talked and then my parents and I headed home.

When we got home I got ready for bed. I texted T.J "If there's anything that you need to talk about remember no matter what I am always there for you." I waited up 20 min for a response then went to bed. He had replied "Good"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning it was Friday. I don't know why they star the school on a Wednesday. I woke up early and was board out of my mind. I pulled out my phone and texted Spinelli to see if she was up. I got a less the pleasant response from her. I then texted Gretchen to see if she was up. She was, yea I had someone to talk to.

"What's up?" she asked

"Nm just getting. Hb u?" I replied

"Same"

"Hey want to come over? I have a brilliant idea."

"Sure, what is this idea?"

I told her I would tell her when she got to my house.

~TIME SKIP~START OF SCHOOL~

Gretchen and I walked to school from my house. He saw the gang hanging outside the school so we walked over to them. My outfit was inspired by Mario today. I was wearing my red tank top, my jean short overalls, and my workers boots. For accessories I was wearing my proper Mario hat not a baseball cap with a 'M' on it. Also I was wearing long white lace fingerless gloves. I was wearing 4 necklaces, one was a picture of Mario on a bottle cap, one was a picture of bowser, one was a bottle with a luma star, and one was a bottle with rainbow power up mushrooms. I had on super star earrings, and a chain chomp ear clamp, a brick and question mark block ring. I had sun glasses with a scene from one of the levels. I had a Mario tote bag that was of Mario's face on it. For makeup I had bright red lips, and my eye makeup was one of the screen shots of the levels. I had a mustache pen that I could use as my mustache.

The gang looked over at us and their jaws dropped. Gretchen had let me dress her up. I had dresses her up a Luigi. She was wearing a green camisole, jean overalls, worker boots, and long white lace fingerless gloves. She was wearing a proper Luigi hat and not a baseball cap with an 'L' on it. For jewelry she had on 5 necklaces. She had on 3 bottle cap necklaces with pictures on them. One of Luigi, one of Yoshi, and one of Princess Daisy. Red mushroom power up earrings, a chain chomp ear clamp. She had a Luigi tote bag. For makeup she had a green smoky eye and green lipstick. She had a pen with a mustache on it so she could hold it up to have a mustache. She was also wearing contacts instead of her glasses.

"Gretchen, what are you wearing." Spinelli asked.

"I'm Luigi" she said

I laughed. I turned to look at Vince who was still shocked at what Gretchen wearing. He turned to look at me and said "shut up" we all laughed at that.

The bell rang and we headed to class. We finished our drama script and had to present it Monday. I felt we needed costumes so at lunch we headed to my house to plan all the outfits. I live tem min away and we get a 75 minute lunch break.

I have moved around a lot so I have gathered a lot of different sizes of clothing to fit all different sizes and styles for both genders.

For our play we were going to having the guys from Disney movies sitting gown and complaining about their lives. T.J was Flynn Rider, Vince was Prince Naveen, Mikey was prince charming from snow white, Gus was Prince Philip, Spinelli was prince Charming from Cinderella, Gretchen was Prince Adam, and I was Prince Eric. For the play we were all going dress up as the princes and complained about things from the movies that bugged us about our movie. The bet line in the play was when Mikey and Spinelli start to argue about the whole prince charming thing and how they don't have names.

The weekend went by with little happening. On Monday we all dressed up and went to school in our costumes. We got lots of comments through the day. I noticed T.J getting teased by the guy I caught T.J staring at that one time. T.J was blushing. I am so having a talk with him about this later.

The final bell rang and it was finally time to go home. I walked to my locker and grabbed the stuff that I would need that night. I got out the doors when I heard someone calling my name. It was a girl from my art class. Her name was Ashley A. There were 3 Ashley's in my art class. I stopped as she ran over.

"Hey" she said shyly. The one thing I noticed about these girls is they are not shy. We talked for a few minutes. She asked me about my outfits and cosplay in general. I answered all her questions. She told me she needed my help, she wanted to impress this guy by dressing up as someone but she didn't know who or have access to the clothes she would need.

I told her I would help her. I planned an outfit for her. She told me the guy she liked was in to Pokémon. I told he to meet me at my house the next day at 7:30 and I would dress her up. I went home and started to plan her outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday I planned Ashley A.'s outfit. I was dressing her up as Dawn from Pokémon. She came over around 7:30 that morning. Her outfit was a little girly and plain for me. It was a pink skirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a white waist coat, grey socks with pink on the toes, heels and at the top, and pink uggs. For accessories she was wearing the hat that Dawn wore on Pokémon, a necklace with Pokéballs in a bottle, a Pokéballs case for her phone, and she was carrying a white purse around but it was longer kind of like a duffle bag. For makeup she had black eye liner with a pink eye shadow pink lip gloss and her nails were painted like Pokéballs. I put a wig on her so she would have the same hair colour as dawn. She was also carrying a piplup plushy.

My outfit for the day was Ash Ketchum. I was wearing a black corset, a jean mini skirt. And black heels they had a criss-crossed pattern over the top of the foot up to the ankle. For the cosplay part of my outfit I had on a replica of ash's jacket, his backpack, his gloves, and his hat. For accessories I was wearing my black belt that was able to clip on Pokéballs, the electricity evolution stone necklace, guitar pick earrings with a picture of ash and Pikachu on it, Pokéball headphones. For makeup I had bright red lips, black smoky eyes, and my nails were painted like Pokéballs. I was wearing a short black wig that was cut like a bob. I was carrying a plush Pikachu around with me.

Once were dressed and had our makeup on we headed to school. We walked in to the school and heard her friends. We were about to walk up to them when we heard "OMG look it's the freak and she's got a little friend" Ashley A. stopped dead in her tracks. She was one of them and they were the popular kids that no one makes fun of.

I turned to look at the other Ashleys. I walked over to them and said "You wanna say something about me say it to my face. I ain't got a problem with you talkin about me but if you start bad mouthing my friends, I will end you." I started to walk away when Ashley A. stopped me. She turned to the girls looked at them and then we walked away together laughing at the expression on the other Ashleys faces.

I walked her to her class. "Wish me luck; this is the class that I have with him."

"Luck" I said as she walked in to the class. I ran to my class and waited to hear what happened. After first period I had gym with Ashley A and Spinelli. Our gym class had all 4 Ashleys in it. We were playing European hand ball today. I love that game. We were in an all-girls class so there were no boys to beat up.

The teacher made Ashley A. a captain and Ashley Q a captain. Spinelli and I were on the team with Ashley a. and the other Ashleys were on the other team.

Who knew that Ashley A. could play like that? Halfway through the game the coach switched on of the girls on the other team with Spinelli. Once that happened we had a couple good fights, between Spinelli and I.

My team won. We got dressed and headed to lunch. Ashley A. Spinelli and I sat down and waited for the rest of the gang. We ate lunch I saw TJ staring at that same guy again. He was in line so I walked to the line to buy a milk carton and to talk to him. I found out that his name was Lawson, and that he is a year older then us. I invited him to have lunch with us but he was going to sit with his friends. When I got back to the table TJ was gone. I texted him and told him to tell me why he keeps running off.

I got a text back and it said "what did you tell him?"

"TJ I'm not talking to you this way and the message would take me forever to type. Call me tonight and I will tell you."

I went through the rest of the day with TJ avoiding me I walked out of the school at the end of the day to see Ashley A. talking to some guy I had not met yet. Spinelli, Gretchen, and everyone and walked over. TJ started to leave when I walked over. Before he could I grabbed his arm and dragged him away where no one could see us.

"What's with you?" I asked him. I was annoyed with him at this point.

"Nothing" he said looking anywhere but me

I shook my head, knowing he wasn't telling the whole story.

"So um what did you say to Lawson?" He asked.

"I introduced myself and found out who he was. That's all that happened."

"You didn't talk about me?" he asked.

I shook my head. We started to head back to the rest of the gang. Ashley A was there with the guy that she had been talking to.

"Corrine this is Menlow" she said.

I smirked this was the boy she was dressing up to impress.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"We're going to Kelso's do you guys want to come along." Spinelli asked Ashley and Menlow.

"Sure" they said.

"Wait" I said "we have to do something first then we can go." I dragged them all back to my house. I pulled the girls up to my room and dressed them up. Gretchen was going as May she was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top with a black converse style heel. She had on the red bandana and red and blue jacket that misty wore in the TV show. For jewelry she was wearing the fire evolution stone, a torchic necklace, torchic earrings, and a belt with Pokéball that snap on, she had a sandy brown wig. For makeup she had an orange eye shadow with black eye liner, red lips and flame nail polish. And a torchic plush toy

Spinelli's outfit was a little sexier than everyone else. She had on a yellow crop top t-shirt, short jean shorts, red suspenders, and red converse heels. For accessories she had on a togepi necklace, Pokéball earrings, and a belly button ring with a Pokéball and the logo dangling off it, and a belt that was able to clip on Pokéballs. For makeup she had on togepi inspired eye shadow and nail polish, and red lips.

I touched up Ashley A's and my makeup and headed down stairs to the guy. I walked in and introduced the girls. The guy's reactions were priceless.


	5. Chapter 5

All the guys dropped as they saw Spinelli. We walked out and headed to Kelso's. When we got there we sat at a booth in the back. We ordered our ice cream and started to eat. We were finishing up when I saw this guy walk in to Kelso's. He was tall, had dark hair, and looked to be a couple years older than us. I was sitting on the edge of the booth so I went to get a water bottle and maybe talk to the guy.

"Hi can I get a water bottle?" I asked the guy behind the counter

"Sure, one sec." he said.

I was opposite the cute guy. I leaned on the counter and waited for my water. I looked over my shoulder to find Spinelli trying her hardest not to laugh at me. She knew my tricks. The guy behind the counter brought me my water and I headed back to the table. I sat down and Spinelli and Gretchen both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vince asked

It took them a minute but they eventually calmed down.

I turned to vice and said "it's a girl thing."

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to look and saw the cute guy.

"Hey can we um... talk?" he asked shyly

"Sure" I said getting out of the booth and following him to where he had been sitting. We talked for a while. I learned that his name was Robert but everyone called him Bob or King Bob. I told him about moving around so much, and being friends with TJ. He was telling me stories about things that had happened with him and TJ at their old school where he was the king of the playground.

We talked till Spinelli came and said it was time to go. I gave her a puppy dog pout and she rolled her eyes. I smiled at King Bob and walked to the rest of the group. We all headed back to my place to watch movies.

~TIME SKIP~ THE NEXT DAY~

The next day I was dressing up alone. I wore a pink ladies inspired outfit. I had a pink ladies jacket it was exactly like the one from the movie it even had my name stitched in like the girls had in the movie. I had on a black top where one sleeve was off the shoulder, tight black skinny jeans that had a shine to them, a pair of black and white polka dot cat eye sunglasses, and pink high heels. For jewelry I was wearing pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. For makeup I had a black smoky eye, and red lipstick.

I walked by something I didn't expect to see. Spinelli and Mikey kissing behind the school. I texted Spinelli, "Turn around, I see you." It was a creepy message but it got my point across. She turned to look at me wide eyed.

I laughed at her. I knew that she liked Mikey even though she didn't tell me. We walked to school together. I demanded all the details. Basically what happened was they got together after we split up and went home yesterday. Mikey walked her home and asked her out.

We met up with the gang and Spinelli and Mikey told everyone the good news. Apparently that wasn't the only couple in the group. Vince and Gretchen had started dating to. There were 3 of us now in the group that were single. We went on with our day. We all sat together at lunch. Spinelli was leaning on Mikey it was the most girly that I had seen her act.

I noticed that our group was growing. We not only had the 7 of us anymore. Menlow and Ashley A. ate lunch with us most days. The other Ashleys didn't talk to Ashley A. much anymore. During lunch King Bob came and sat next to me. We all talked during lunch. After lunch we went to class nothing more happened the rest of the day.

The rest of the week went by quickly our group expanded and the couples were cuddling. All the time flew by. I started to notice a difference in TJ as more couples came in to the group. If it kept up I would take matters in to my own hand and set him up with someone. This would happen even if he did not want it.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Spinelli and Mikey, and Vince and Gretchen had started dating. It had been about 2 weeks since I started dating King Bob. Everyone from third street still called him that, so I did too. Our little group was full of couples. Everyone was dating except TJ. Gus started going out with a girl who was in the cadets program that he was in. Her name was Claire.

It was lunch time at school, and our group was hanging out on the stage. I was leaning on King Bob. We were all talking about what to do this weekend, and if we were going to hang out. We planned to meet at my house. My parents were out of town and they said I could have some friends over, but not a huge house party.

The bell rang and we all headed off to class. I had English with T.J and Gus but he wasn't at school today. We were talking about what we would need for the weekend. It was going to be a sleepover. I had promised my parents a T rating so I was going to try. We were waiting outside the class when I saw Lawson down the hall. He was waving for me to come over. I walked over to him.

"Hey you're friends with Detweiler right?" he asked.

"Yes" I said not understanding the question really. What was his back meaning was.

"So would he tell you who he liked?"

"Why?" I asked

"I was um just wondering" he said.

"I won't say anything, but do you like him?" I asked

Lawson blushed and looked down "um kind of… yea… I have for a while"

My teacher got to the classroom so I had to go. I took his phone and gave him my number and told him to text me during class so we could talk. I was flipping out the guy T.J liked liked him back.

"So does he like me?" he texted me

"Can't say" I said

"Come on"

"NO!" I said I had promised T.J I wouldn't say anything.

"Were having a few people over at my house this weekend want to come?"

It took a few minutes but he agreed to come.

Class ended and we all net in front of the school. On the way their T.J asked me what Lawson said. I told him it was nothing and not to worry. We met up with the rest of the gang and talked for a few minutes. The girls were sleeping over tonight and we were going to cook tomorrow for the party. The girls and I walked back to my house. We set up the living room to sleep in with sleeping bags and everything.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Gretchen asked.

"Games and stuff I guess." I said

We spent the night watching movies and planning for the party.

~TIME SKIP~THE PARTY~

Almost everyone was here. We were going to get right in to the games. I hadn't told any of the guys about Lawson coming. I told the girls last night. Not all were to happy about him coming and some didn't care.

We were all sitting in a circle getting ready to play the first game when we heard the door bell ring. I went and got it. It was Lawson. I invited him in and pulled him to the living room. I pulled him down to sit beside me and T.J. No one really said anything for a minute. There was an awkward silence.

I broke it by saying "Spinelli truth or dare?"

She chose dare.

"Ok I dare you to dance and sing the song shackaron." I said.

She got up and danced to the song. It was ridiculous. We all laughed, it had broken the tension. It was Spinelli's turn next, she chose Lawson.

"Lawson truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said

"Why are you here?" she said ignoring the look I was giving her.

"I was invited to come by a friend he said looking at me."

"Okay" I said. It was still tense. "Uh Lawson it's your turn."

"T.J truth or dare?"

"truth" T.J said

"do you like anyone and if so who?" he asked.

I looked at Lawson and wanted to smack my forehead. T.J looked from him to me, he got up and ran from the room. We heard a door slam upstairs. I got up and walked up stairs. I knew T.J was in a bad mood but no time like the present to deal with it.

I got to my room and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled go away. I opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong T.J?" I asked

"You told" was all he said to me.

I smacked his arm. He looked at me, annoyed. "I did not tell him, I don't know why he asked you that but if you don't have the faith in me to keep it a secret. Then fine stay up here for all I care." I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I walked down to the living room everyone was staring at me.

"What happened?" Spinelli and Lawson said at the same time.

"I talked to T.J and he will be down in 3, 2, 1" when I got to one T.J walked in the room and sat down silently.

Everyone looked at me "I've known T.J for a long time and I know how to push his buttons."

Everyone nodded.

T.J all of a sudden said the answer to the question? No one was paying attention so no one heard it except Lawson.

"What did you say?" he asked T.J

T.J took a deep breath and repeated his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

It took him a minute but he repeated his answer.

"I uh I said you Lawson." He said looking at the ground.

Lawson face lit up. TJ liked him back. Everyone looked to TJ he wasn't making eye contact with anyone he was just staring at the ground blushing. The game had come to somewhat of a halt no one knew what to say or do.

"Lawson truth or dare?" I said to break the silence.

Everyone turned to look at me and he said "dare"

"I dare you to kiss TJ" I said

TJ looked at me. I knew the look in his eyes, he was nervous it was not something you saw often in him. Lawson leaned over to TJ and pulled him in to a kiss. TJ sat there as Lawson kissed him. He wasn't kissing back, but just as Lawson started too pulled away TJ pulled him closer and kissed him with everything he had.

When they had stopped kissing they looked at each other. TJ was blushing. Everyone was still silent. This was not what they thought of TJ.

TJ looked around the room to see everyone staring at him. When we looked at each other we busted out laughing. Everyone looked at us they didn't see what was so funny. I looked over at Lawson he was looking at the ground sad. He had just kissed his crush to have him laughing for no reason after.

I picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at TJ. I got his attention and pointed towards Lawson who was standing by the door getting ready to leave. We all watched as they quietly talked. Once they both came back in the room smiles on their faces and holding hands. I got up and grabbed hold of TJ's hand I pulled him in to the kitchen every one followed us.

TJ walked in to the kitchen and started cooking he loved my kitchen and knew where everything was. I sat at the counter on one of the stools. We all chatted about what had happened and the girls quizzed TJ and Lawson.

~TIME SKIP~

TJ had completely raided my kitchen and made us snacks for the night as well as dinner. We all headed back to the living room to watch a movie. The girls picked out a couple chick flicks. All the girls except for Spinelli were for it. We also chose a scary movie. If there is one thing I hate it is scary movies I don't like jump scares.

We watched the movies cuddling. Everyone except Gus who looked bored out of his mind. I felt bad he was alone. I pulled out my phone and tested Claire. she came over and I got up to let her in when the doorbell rang she walked over and sat next to Gus who hadn't noticed she was here. We all sat there for a while.

It was kind of a cute scene. All of the couples cuddling and watching the movie.


End file.
